


Earthly Desires

by Daegaer



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett, Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy - Douglas Adams
Genre: Aliens, Crossover, Demons, Drabble, Gen, Humor, that remarkable book The Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-04-30
Updated: 2006-04-30
Packaged: 2018-03-08 09:01:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3203498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daegaer/pseuds/Daegaer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Crowley tempts Ford.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Earthly Desires

"Go on," Crowley said, reminding himself that humans could only hiss on sibilants. "Tell me your heart's desire."

"Don't have one," Ford said.

"'Course you have a heart," Crowley frowned. "It's where you people keep your emotions and stuff. And it pumps blood round your bodies," he added, proud to have remembered some modern nonsense humans believed.

"I don't," Ford grinned, "have desires. I'm a whatchamecallit, a Buddhist."

Crowley examined him closely. "No, you're not."

"Oh, all right. I'm a follower of the Great Prophet Zarquon."

Crowley sighed, exasperated. He never could keep all these bloody new religious movements straight.


End file.
